Everybody Loves Me
by LilSheepish4427
Summary: Paul is the guy every girl falls for and breaks their heart over. But will the cold Paul open up when the new girl comes to town? Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired after listening to "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic a million times. I suggest you listen to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters, and I do not own the song "Everybody Loves Me".

Everybody Loves Me- Chapter 1

As Paul walked away, he could hear the sobbing beginning. He turned around to face the blonde girl, smirking.

"You really think I ever liked you?" he asked. His dark grey eyes locked onto the girl's green ones. She was on her knees, sobbing without caring about who saw her. She shuddered when Paul looked at her, and she looked down at the ground, tears still streaming down. Suddenly, a hand appeared underneath her chin and brought her head up. The hand was none other than Paul's, and the face she was forced to stare into was also Paul's.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Paul whispered coolly, his temper never getting out of control. He was always good at controlling his emotions.

The blonde, however, was not. Her eyes grew wide, with fear of Paul and shame for having made herself look so stupid in his eyes.

"You pathetic little girl," he said maliciously. "I never really loved you. It was all an act." Paul smirked as more tears sprang into her eyes. His hand left her chin and he stood up, turning and walking away.

"No! Don't leave me, Paul!" the girl screamed after him. "I love you! I've never loved anyone else! You must have some feelings for me! Why else would you tell me you loved me?"

Paul quickly turned and, emotions still in check, glared at the girl. She shrank back at the look in his eyes, the infamous glacier cold look. It was a look that meant "Don't ever talk to me again, if you know what's good for you." Paul turned away and continued walking. The girl watched the back of his dark lavender head until it was completely out of sight, and then broke down in more tears. She lay there on the asphalt, totally crushed, with no one to help her.

Ash was the only one with compassion for the girl when he saw her. He knew Paul's way. Paul would pretend to like a girl, usually a girl with popularity, intelligence, lots of friends, etc.; a girl with something to lose. In this case, the blonde was an actor; she had gotten the lead role in every school musical since junior high. She was a junior, like Paul and Ash, and was going to college in two years to study acting and possibly go to Broadway. That was her dream, until Paul came around.

Being the most mysterious, and debatably the hottest, guy in school, she immediately fell for him. At a party, he told her he loved her, and, of course, she believed him. The relationships never lasted long, however, and her relationship with Paul was no different. Paul would always act like the boyfriend that was never pleased with his girlfriend. If she talked to another guy, he would say that she was cheating on her. If she hung out with some friends, he would say she didn't want to spend time with him anymore. As a result, the girl cut herself off from all her friends and her old life to make Paul happy. Paul became her new life. She didn't care about her acting career or her future. It was now all Paul.

Then there would be an incident, something that would make Paul very displeased with his girlfriend. In this case, the girl had been late to a date. Each time Paul broke up with a girl, he completely tore her apart, saying that the whole relationship hadn't been real. Then he would leave the girl and never talk to her again.

Ash hated this, but what could he do? He was Paul's friend, and he knew Paul wasn't really so mean. But how could he tell the girl laying there on the asphalt this right after Paul had broken her heart? He just sighed and left, running to catch up with his friend.

It was the next day. Outside were Paul, Ash, Gary, and Drew, talking before class.

"Hey," Drew said. "Did you know there's a new kid coming today?"  
>"New kid?" Ash asked. "What's his name?"<p>

"She's a girl, actually," Drew said. Ash, Gary, and Drew all looked to Paul at this, who had just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Continue," Paul said, his expression unchanging.

"Anyway," Drew said, "She came from Twinleaf Town all the way in Sinnoh. Apparently her mother is a big coordinator there, and she got a job here in Kanto working a new contest building. They're hoping to introduce coordinating over here."  
>"Coordinating is for girls," Gary said smirking.<p>

"Actually, it's not," Drew said. "Some of the best coordinators in the world are boys. I think it'd be interesting…"  
>"Don't waste your time," Gary said.<p>

"Hey, is that her?" Ash suddenly said, interrupting Gary and Drew's conversation.

All four boys turned toward the direction that Ash was pointing. In the distance, they could just make out a blue-haired girl walking toward the school.

Paul smirked. Ash noticed this and knew exactly what he was planning. To him, she was just like every other girl.

"How do you know this girl's not different?" Ash asked. "How do you know?"  
>Paul smirked at Ash. "'Cause everybody loves me."<p>

Sorry this had to be so short… It's just the introduction to the whole story. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer!

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? I accept them all!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! It hasn't been very long since I posted the first chapter of this, and already I'm getting positive feedback! Thanks so much! This is only the second or third fanfic I've posted, so please bear with me and my newness to fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Psh, no, I don't own Pokémon or the awesome song "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic.

Everybody Loves Me- Chapter 2

As the high school loomed over the horizon, Dawn Hikari's already broad smile brightened. True, she was not happy with having to switch schools and move away from her friends, but she was always good at optimism. She was always good at making friends, and she was an okay student. Why did she need to worry?

Dawn walked closer and closer to the tall, white building. She could see the multitudes of people chatting before class outside the school. It made sense, since it was a warm day.

She neared the entrance, and she could feel the stares of people lingering on her. She could barely hear the whispers. "_That has to be the new girl." "Why is her hair blue?" "Wow, she's kind of pretty." "I heard she comes from a coordinating family." "Yeah? Then why is she all the way in Kanto?"_ She ignored them as best as she could, which was hard considering almost every conversation being held outside was now about her.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. It wasn't a whisper, like the others. This voice was louder, but not yelling loud. It was just loud enough to be heard over the crowd. The tone was urging but gentle.

"Hey."

Dawn turned her head. She scanned the crowd for the voice's owner. Her eyes locked on one boy, standing with a few other boys. He was looking right at her. When he saw that she had seen him, he gave her a small smile and waved a little, just enough to beckon her over.

She cocked her head to the side. Why was this boy calling her over? She didn't know him, did she? Should she know him? Does she look fine? Is there anything stuck in her teeth? Many things passed through her head before she finally started walking toward the dark lavender-haired boy patiently waiting for her, a friendly smile on his face. As Dawn came closer, she could make out all of his features: his almost daunting height, his almost too white teeth, and his eyes, those deep onyx eyes that Dawn almost got lost in.

Dawn gave him a smile, intimidated though she was by this handsome boy. But his friendly smile made her just a bit braver, just enough to say "Hi".

"Are you the new girl?" the boy asked.

It was then Dawn noticed the other boys standing around the lavender one. There were three of them. One had black, messy hair; a hat; and a Pikachu on his shoulder, snoozing away. He looked at her and blushed, apparently not used to being around girls or those as pretty as Dawn. Another had grass green hair and darker, emerald eyes. He flipped his hair with a smirk as Dawn's eyes past by him. The third had brown hair and an air of arrogance too thick to miss. He winked as Dawn looked at him, to which Dawn quickly turned away.

It was then she realized she hadn't answered the lavender-haired boy's question. "Y-yes, I am," she said, trying not to sound nervous, when really she was. All of her happiness and confidence she had walking toward the high school disappeared when the boy called her over. She had not prepared to talk to someone so soon, and to someone like this boy… "I'm Dawn."

The boy smiled. "I'm Paul." He then gestured to each of the boys near him. "This is Ash, Drew, and Gary." Dawn gave each of them a smile. Ash seemed truly embarrassed with this and could barely mutter a hello. Drew and Gary, however, being the arrogant and proud people they are, confidently gave Dawn a handshake and a flirtatious smile respectively.

Paul spoke again. "So, do you know anyone going to this school?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, but I think I'll be fine."

"Well, at least you now know a few," Paul said.

Gary snorted. Drew gave him a punch on the shoulder. Dawn did not notice this, as she was totally focused on Paul at the moment. "It's a start." She smiled one of her best smiles, ones that she knew could make anyone melt. But apparently, this boy could control himself pretty darn well. He didn't change his expression in the slightest. Actually, if anything, he seemed a bit surer of himself, and continued the conversation with more confidence.

"What classes do you have?" Paul asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure yet," Dawn said. "I was supposed to go pick up my schedule before first period at the main office."

"Ah, I see," Paul said. "Well, since you're new here, how about I show you to the office?"  
>Dawn smiled, this time genuinely. "That would be great."<p>

They looked at each other for a while, their eyes unable to move off each other's faces. Dawn couldn't think of anything else but Paul for those few moments, as if the whole world revolved around him. She couldn't tell if Paul could feel it, too. In fact, she didn't even wonder at all; she was too wrapped up in the moment. Apparently, they stayed like this for some time. Ash awkwardly whistled and looked at the sky, the ground, anything other than Paul and Dawn. Drew tried clearing his throat to get them to stop, but it didn't work. Finally, Gary said, "Guys, I think we should go to class. The bell rings in a second."

Dawn immediately snapped out of it. She blushed. "Right, sorry. Paul?"

For a moment, a whirlwind of emotions were betrayed on his face. Dawn thought this to be quite odd, since he seemed to be able to control his emotions very well. What puzzled her most was the main emotion displayed on his face was…confusion. He didn't stay like this for very long, though. He quickly put on his nice face and said, "Let's go get your schedule."

Paul started walking toward the high school quickly, leaving Dawn to catch up.

After they had left, Gary, Drew, and Ash had a conversation of their own.

"What was up with Paul?" Drew asked.

"He seemed kind of…weird," Ash said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "No, really?"

"Yes! Didn't you guys notice it?"

Drew punched his shoulder. "Stop being dumb, Ash."

"Ow…," Ash whimpered.

"Anyway," Drew said, "did you notice how differently Paul was acting with this new girl? Usually he acts the same way, using that 'nice guy' exterior, and whenever the girl tries to flirt, he doesn't react. But all this girl did was smile, and…" Drew trailed off.

Gary smirked. "Looks like Paul's found a girl he'll have troubles with. She's obviously different to him in some way."

"No way," Ash said, amazed.

"You don't mean-" Drew said, disbelieving.

"Yes," Gary said. "Paul actually likes a girl."

The other two gasped. "But, this is Paul we're talking about," Ash argued. "There's absolutely no way."

"Oh, Ashie boy, it's true. Didn't you see how he acted? That's all the proof we need. But the real question is… what will Paul do?"

-There we go, chapter 2! Sorry it was so short…hopefully they'll start getting longer. For now, this is what I have. I hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading. I appreciate all criticisms, praise, and even just visiting the story. Thanks again!


End file.
